Aprender a Quererte
by MixerDazzle
Summary: CHS es una escuela normal, con horarios normales, profesores normales y estudiantes normales. Sin embargo, estos estudiantes pueden llegar a ser un caos y el regreso de un estudiante desataría dicho caos. Pero será el mejor caos de sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no es de sus propios autores, lo único que es mi propiedad es esta historia, el cual no tiene una multa de lucro ni ofrece a nadie, solo es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

**_Capítulo 1_**

Lunes por la mañana, la ciudad en su apogeo ya que sería el día en que muchos niños y adolescentes tendrían su primer día de clases y entre todos ellos estaba un chico.

Zephyr Breeze.

El apenas regresaba a lo que un año anterior fue su segundo hogar, CHS, escuela que le había permitido conocer a varios amigos desde la infancia y que le habían durado y una que otra chica que le gustara y al parecer en un año de ausencia habían cambiado algunas cosas.

Al llegar, se dirigió al salón donde le habían asignado desde siempre antes de irse, por fortuna sabía que no lo cambiarían de grupo y que pasarían todo el día juntos tal y como en los viejos tiempos. Recordaba lo divertido que era estar con sus compañeros y lo bien que la pasaban juntos y aunque a varios ya no los había visto en mucho tiempo, estaban otros con los que estaba en constante comunicación y a lo mejor un par que ni siquiera conocería, pero daba igual! iba a regresar a su hogar y eso era lo que importaba.

Zephyr llego al salón, sin borrar su sonrisa dio un largo suspiro para entonces decir...

-aquí estamos, recuerda, no dejes que Flash te intimide y tampoco actúes como idiota frente a Sonata, o entonces preferirá a alguien más y trata de no coquetear de más con Aria... estoy listo- dijo sonriente, para después entrar al salón.

La verdad... no era lo que esperaba ni lo que recordaba, todo lo contrario... parecía que todos se odiaran, estaban divididos en grupos, en pareja, solos o ausentes, había un rostro que no conocía, el sin decir nada solo llego y tomo uno de los asientos de atrás ya que nadie se había percatado siquiera de su presencia, todo estaba cuidadosamente organizado y calculado, los del lado derecho no paraban de murmurar de los del lado izquierdo y viceversa, mientras que los de la parte media ni siquiera se molestaba en poner atención a nada más que en sí mismos, 3 filas, 4 hileras, 12 asientos y con el de él 11 ocupados, uno disponible, sonrió para sí mismo.

-este es el lugar de Aria... seguro que si

Entonces se escucha una voz fuerte y nasal.

-buenos días!- saludo una chica de pelo naranja con una sonrisa entrando al salón, en cambio solo la miraron con seriedad, y solo Sonata sonriéndole- bueno, lo intente...- suspiro la chica, para después ir a su asiento.

Así que se dirigió al único asiento disponible que estaba del lado izquierdo de Zephyr y en la última hilera, ella se sentó y se concentró en revisar si todas sus cosas estaban completas, y mientras hacía eso, Zephyr no paraba de mirarla con intriga, no la conocía, no sabía quién era y aunque su presencia tensaba un poco más el ambiente a ella no parecía importarle en absoluto, parecía una chica muy linda y simpática, así que se decidió por hablarle.

-emh... buenos días- saludo Zephyr sonriente, haciendo que la chica sonría con gracia.

-un poco tarde para responder el saludo ¿no crees?- pregunto ella, sin quitar a vista de sus libretas y útiles- bien, parece que traje todo- dijo la peli naranja para después volver a guardar sus cosas en su mochila.

-soy Zephyr Breeze, mucho gusto- dijo el estirando su mano, la chica no dudo en estrechar su mano.

-Adagio Dazzle, el gusto es mutuo- respondió ella sonriente- aunque ya nos conocíamos, cierto? pero bah, da igual

-discúlpame pero no recuerdo- dijo Zephyr soltando la mano de Adagio, quien se encogió de hombros.

-es normal, yo llegue un mes antes de que te fueras, no pasa nada- menciono Adagio sin dejar de sonreír.

-oh... ya recuerdo, tu tenías el cabello corto, no?

-bingo!- exclamo Adagio- ya me recordaste, felicidades

-es bueno verte de nuevo, te ves tan... tan...- Zephyr dejo de hablar, ya que Adagio no había despegado su mirada de él lo cual lo puso más que nervioso, se quedó mirando fijamente a Adagio quien levanto una ceja.

-¿cómo dices?- pregunta Adagio, haciendo que Zephyr salga de su trance- disculpa si te presiono pero las clases van a iniciar dentro de poco

-n-no te disculpes!

"Y ahora estas balbuceando, que rayos te pasa hoy?" se preguntó Zephyr.

-¿y bien?

-que te ves tan... tan... inteligente- respondió Zephyr con duda, mientras se daba una cachetada mental, haciendo que Adagio sonría.

-gracias, es lindo saber que no todos me ven cara de tonta- respondió Adagio, cruzándose de brazos, entonces Flash, quien estaba del lado derecho de Zephyr empezó a reír de manera exagerada.

Adagio frunció el ceño.

-¿cuál es el chiste?- pregunta Adagio molesta, mientras Flash la mira con burla.

-¿de verdad no sabes cuál es?

-oh si pero he visto tu cara tantas veces que ya no da risa- dijo Adagio haciendo que Flash borre su sonrisa, entonces ella sonríe con burla- lindo día, galán

Zephyr solo sonrió un poco más relajado.

-que ruda

-gracias, más te vale no meterte conmigo- dijo Adagio con una amable sonrisa.

Zephyr rio un poco, entonces el profesor entro y dio inicio a su clase.

.

.

.

Era la hora del almuerzo, Adagio tomo sus cosas rápidamente para salir del salón, Zephyr apenas la iba a detener cuando de pronto Flash lo detuvo al tratar de conversar

-es bueno verte Breeze- dijo Flash- de mi si te acuerdas ¿cierto?

-aja...- dijo Zephyr mirando a Adagio pero en tan solo 2 segundos, la chica ya había desaparecido del salón de clases- y ya se fue...

-¿quien? ¿Dazzle?- pregunto Flash sonriente- no te preocupes, desgraciadamente volverá después

Zephyr miro serio a Flash.

-okay... no te agrada, cierto?- Flash sonrió ante la pregunta.

-noup, la odio y ella a mi

-bueno, da igual- dijo Zephyr para entonces empezar a guardar sus cosas- iba a decirle que almorzáramos juntos

-no es necesario, de hecho te iba a decir que si no quieres estar con nosotros- menciono Flash sonriente, entonces Zephyr sonrió.

-¿por qué no?

.

.

.

En la mesa donde se encontraban Zephyr y Flash, estaban acompañados de Sonata, Party Favor, Timber y Starlight, conversando de toda clase de cosas y desde luego, poniéndose al corriente.

-entonces tomo la decisión de irse, jamás supimos por qué pero se veía muy mal- explicaba Sonata tranquilamente- como si alguien le hubiese roto el corazón o algo así...

-Zephyr- llamo Flash- ¿quieres algo de beber?

-no gracias- respondió Zephyr sonriente.

Entonces ve a Adagio pasar con su charola repleta de comida, y al verla no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente, a lo que Sonata miro a la misma dirección, sonrió con gracia y entonces le dio un pequeño golpe en la mejilla a Zephyr, haciendo que este la mire sin dejar de sonreír.

-tal vez Aria no está pero estoy yo

-¿disculpa?- pregunto Party Favor, mirando serio a la peli azul.

-y por eso ya no quise seguir contigo- dijo Zephyr sonriente, haciendo que Sonata deje de sonreír mientras se cruce de brazos.

-eres un cobarde

-si- respondió Zephyr tranquilo- y soy feliz así

Por otro lado, Adagio llego a la mesa donde se sentaba siempre.

-Dazzle- saludo Soarin sonriente.

-Storm- respondió Adagio- ¿cómo amaneciste querido amigo?

-genial, no tuve que soportar a esa bola de... tontos- dijo Soarin, señalando con la mirada hacia la mesa donde estaba Zephyr.

-cállate por que esa bola de tontos son mis compañeros, por cierto ¿recuerdas al Hippie ese que se fue después de que nosotros llegamos?- pregunto Adagio.

-claro, lo estoy viendo...- dijo Soarin sin despegar la mirada- entonces regreso... no deja de mirarme...

Hubo un silencio, mientras Adagio comía, Soarin seguía mirando a la mesa.

-¿por qué me mira tan raro?- pregunto el peli azul, haciendo que Adagio ría.

-déjame intentar a algo- dijo Adagio, entonces miro hacia Zephyr y lo saludo con la mano.

El rubio en respuesta solo se sonrojo y agacho la mirada, entonces Adagio miro a Soarin.

-tu nuevo novio es encantador- menciono la peli naranja, mientras Soarin la mira molesto.

-dile que tengo novia, no querrá conquistarme...

Adagio solo rodó los ojos sin borrar su sonrisa.

.

.

.

Adagio regresaba al salón de clases, al entrar tomo su asiento, apenas se estaba acomodando cuando Zephyr hablo con ella.

-hola, oye... quería pedirte un favor- dijo Zephyr, Adagio abrió los ojos como platos.

-no, oye... Soarin tiene compromisos de verdad lo...- Adagio fue interrumpida por el chico.

-no! no es eso, solo quiero tu número de teléfono- dijo Zephyr, entregándole a Adagio su celular.

-oh... lo siento- menciono apenada, tomando el teléfono del rubio- ahora si quede como una verdadera idiota- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Zephyr la escuchara, mientras anotaba su número en el teléfono del chico, después de unos segundos se lo entrego- de verdad lo siento

-tranquila, te perdono- menciono Zephyr sin dejar de sonreír- te mandare mensajes todo el día

-¿que no tienes cosas que hacer?- pregunto Adagio seria, haciendo que Zephyr deje de sonreír- es un chiste

-no fue un buen chiste- menciono Zephyr de manera seria.

Después de un par de segundos, ambos sonrieron ¿quién diría que ese sería el inicio de una gran historia?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no es de sus propios autores, lo único que es mi propiedad es esta historia, el cual no tiene una multa de lucro ni ofrece a nadie, solo es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

**_Capítulo 2_**

Las clases habían terminado, todos los estudiantes se apresuraban a guardar sus cosas y claro salir lo mas rápido posible de esa divertida prisión llamada CHS, Adagio salia del salón de clases con toda tranquilidad y tras ella salio Zephyr Breeze, quien la alcanzo rápidamente y empezó a caminar a su lado.

-¿por que no corres como los demás?- pregunto Zephyr con curiosidad, mientras que Adagio lo miro tranquila.

-¿ves que soy como los demás?... soné tan patética- dijo Adagio seria mientras negaba con la cabeza- la verdad es que lo que menos quiero hacer es llegar a casa y hacer tareas y esas cosas, es por eso que a la hora de la salida es mejor tomarme mi tiempo- explico la chica sonriente- aunque... tu tampoco te ves muy apurado

-es que prefiero acompañarte

-¿para que?- pregunto Adagio.

-para conocerte mejor, es decir... me gusto hablar contigo por primera vez en mi vida- menciono el rubio con una nerviosa sonrisa, haciendo que ella suelte una pequeña risa.

-supongo que el gusto es mutuo, la verdad es que siempre te me hiciste un chico bastante relajado- dijo Adagio sonriente.

-¿en serio? ¿y por que nunca me hablaste?- pregunto Zephyr extrañado?

-por que cuando iba a hacerlo tu ya te habías largado- menciono Adagio sonriente, haciendo que Zephyr riera- ¿y por que no me hablaste tu primero? es decir... del único mes que estuvimos juntos el año pasado tu tampoco te esforzaste por dirigirme la palabra ¿que cambio esta vez?

-no lo se, hoy cuando te vi entrar tan sonriente y amable y ver que nadie te respondió me hizo pensar "Parece ser más agradable esta vez, voy a hablarle"

-¿esta vez? ¿o sea que la vez pasada era odiosa?- pregunto Adagio con seriedad.

-no hablabas, como iba a saber que te gustaba socializar

Adagio rió ante el comentario del chico.

-en realidad... odio socializar, trato de ser amable que es distinto

-¿ah si? ¿en que?

-mmh... soy amable para demostrar que soy una persona educada más no quiere decir que quiero ser amiga de todo el mundo- respondió la peli naranja en completa tranquilidad.

-claro, entiendo entonces supongo que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo- dijo Zephyr.

-depende...

-¿de que?

-de si tu quieres tener que ver algo conmigo- menciono Adagio sonriente, haciendo que Zephyr la tome de la mano y ambos dejen de caminar para mirarse fijamente.

-claro que quiero

-¿estas seguro?- pregunto Adagio, para después soltarse de la mano de Zephyr y cruzarse de brazos- la verdad es que soy todo un drama, no querrás lidiar conmigo

-claro que querré

Ambos se miraban en silencio, mientras los estudiantes a su alrededor no paraban de avanzar, permanecieron así unos segundos hasta que alguien llamo a Zephyr.

-hey!- llamo Party Favor al rubio, quien miro al peli azul, quien se puso de pie a lado del rubio- ¿no quieres ir por ahí?- pregunto Party con una sonrisa.

-eh... si claro, pero- el rubio noto que Adagio estaba a punto de irse, cuando menciono su nombre- Adagio ¿no quieres venir? ¿puede venir verdad?- pregunto el rubio a su amigo, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿por que no?

-¿y bien?- pregunto Zephyr mirando a Adagio, quien solo levanto una ceja con clara sorpresa en la expresión de su rostro.

.

.

.

Los tres chicos se encontraban en una clase de cafetería conversando alegremente, resultaba que entre los tres se estaban llevando bastante bien y al saber más el uno del otro era genial estar reunidos de esa forma.

-entonces ¿te caíste?- pregunto Adagio sonriente.

-por poco! si no fuera por que Double Diamond me sujeto del brazo ahora ya no tendría... pues lo que gracias al cielo tengo- respondió Party Favor de manera divertida- y Zephyr en vez de ayudar, solo se reía de mi

-¿tu no habrías hecho lo mismo?- pregunto el rubio.

-honestamente si, es decir ¿como no hacerlo?- respondió la chica entre risas pero entonces miro el reloj en su muñeca izquierda- No puede ser! es tardísimo y yo sigo aquí- menciono la peli naranja entonces de su mochila saco una cartera y de la misma un poco de dinero para después ponerlo sobre la mesa

\- muchas gracias chicos, la verdad es que me la pase muy, muy bien, los veo mañana en la mañana- dijo la chica levantándose de su asiento- adiós- se despidió para después salir de la cafetería.

-¿que tal te cayo?- pregunto Zephyr sonriente.

-es agradable, muy linda de hecho, no entiendo por que le desagrada tanto a Flash- menciono Party.

-da igual ¿como van las cosas? ya no platicamos desde la ultima vez que salimos con Sonata y Cheese

-ni menciones a ese imbécil- respondió el peli azul molesto.

-¿que? ¿por que? ¿que ya no son amigos?

-no lo se, tu dime- respondió Party- hasta donde yo se tu peleaste con el por la misma razón por la que yo pelee con el

Zephyr frunció el ceño.

-no juegues... Sonata?- pregunto el rubio atónito, Party asintió con a cabeza- ¿que paso?

-veras... en el baile de primavera Sonata y yo nos tomamos unas cuantas fotos, pero estábamos los tres juntos, pero el se fue a no se donde y yo estuve con ella y... bueno... ya sabes... esa misma noche le confesé lo que sentía por ella pero de alguna manera Cheese se entero y le prohibió a Sonata hablarme

Zephyr suspiro con pesadez, Party continuo.

-el punto es que peleamos y dejamos que ella eligiera, y ella... me eligió a mi, desde entonces no hablamos y bueno... que te digo? han sido meses muy difíciles para Sonata, pero me contó que desde hace algunos meses es muy amiga de Dazzle

Zephyr frunció el ceño.

-debes estar jugando...

-no, de hecho creo que se llevan bastante bien- dijo Party Favor

.

.

.

Por otro lado, Sonata se encontraba acostada en su sofá mientras hablaba por teléfono con Adagio.

-¿recuerdas al amigo de Flash Sentry? ¿Thunderlane?

_-si claro_

-el me pidió ser su novia hace meses pero por favor, obviamente le dije que no y se enojo por eso

_-¿solo por decir que no? que loco ¿que le pasa?_

-lo se y lo peor es que me dejo de hablar y ahora no quiere verme ni en pintura y o sea... estas de acuerdo de que si yo jamas le dije "me gustas" no tiene derecho a enojarse?

_-totalmente de acuerdo_

-y no soporto a Cheese Sandwich, créeme que no lo soporto, me habla pero yo no puedo olvidar todo lo que me dijo

_-es normal pero tarde o temprano tendrás que afrontarlo ¿que tal si les toca hacer un proyecto juntos? tendrás que ser lo suficientemente madura para hablarle y dejar las cosas atrás- menciono Adagio tranquila._

-si claro, es fácil para ti decirlo... como a ti no te han humillado

_-por que los tengo que humillar yo primero... okay no, ignora eso el punto es que... no podrás estar así por siempre ademas no lo tomes como una maldición, tómalo como una lección de vida que te servirá para la próxima vez_

-cierto, como lo de Zephyr- dijo Sonata, incorporando se en el sofá con una sonrisa- ya te conté lo que me paso con el ¿verdad?

_-creo que no_

-bueno, el estaba enamorado de mi y me insistía tanto que estuviéramos juntos pero le dije que no

_-vaya, vaya ¿en serio?_

-aja, y no fui la única ¿recuerdas a Aria?

_-¿como no recordarla?_

-a ella también le dijo que fueran novios pero ella lo mando a volar y es por eso que ya no hablábamos tanto, pero hoy almorzamos juntos y la verdad es que me dijo que no me habia olvidado ¿puedes creerlo? después de tanto tiempo, sigue sin poder superarme...

_-ya veo... ya veo... me alegro por ti- hubo un cambio notable en la voz de Adagio, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Sonata quien solo amplio su sonrisa_

.

Adagio estaba sentada en el comedor de su hogar mientras hablaba con la peli azul, hasta que corto la llamada y puso el celular sobre la mesa.

-bueno Dazzle, parece que hay alguien más que quiere jugar contigo... veamos quien puede más

La chica estaba dispuesta a jugar y a ganar, pues ya habia sido lastimada lo suficiente como para prometerse a si misma que jamas volvería a pasar y estaba segura de que cumpliría su promesa pero...

¿En verdad sería así?


End file.
